The present disclosure relates to a 3-dimensional operation input apparatus for operating a GUI (Graphical User Interface), a control apparatus for controlling the GUI in accordance with operational information, a control system including those apparatuses, a control method, and a handheld apparatus.
Pointing devices, particularly a mouse and a touchpad, are used as controllers for GUIs widely used in PCs (Personal Computers). Not just as His (Human Interfaces) of PCs as in related art, the GUIs are now starting to be used as an interface for AV equipment and game devices used in living rooms etc. with, for example, televisions as image media. Various pointing devices that a user is capable of operating 3-dimensionally are proposed as controllers for the GUIs of this type (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-56743 (paragraphs [0030] and [0031], FIG. 3), and Japanese Patent No. 3,264,291 (paragraphs [0062] and [0063])).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-56743 (paragraphs [0030] and [0031], FIG. 3) discloses an input apparatus including angular velocity gyroscopes of two axes, that is, two angular velocity sensors. The input apparatus detects angular velocities about two orthogonal axes by the two angular velocity sensors, generates, in accordance with the angular velocities, a signal as positional information of a cursor (pointer) displayed by a display means, and transmits it to a control apparatus.
Incidentally, when moving a pointer displayed on a screen using a pointing device, a user holds the pointing device and swings it vertically or laterally using a rotation of an arm or wrist to thus move the pointer.
However, there are limitations to the rotation of an arm or wrist of the user. For example, in a case where the arm of the user is fully extended in a right-hand direction or the wrist cannot be rotated further in the right-hand direction, the pointer displayed on the screen cannot be moved further in the right-hand direction.
For moving the pointer on the screen irrespective of such limitations on an operation of human beings, it is considered that providing a dedicated input key (movement control button) for controlling a movement and stop of the pointer to the pointing device is an effective means, for example. In this case, the pointing device executes processing for moving the pointer on the screen only when the movement control button is pressed or not pressed.
Incidentally, the pointing device is generally provided with an input key that is used frequently, such as a determination button. Therefore, if the movement control button is provided specially to the pointing device, the pointing device will thus be provided with a plurality of frequently-used input keys.
As a result, the determination button and the movement control button may become mixed up and the user may press the determination button while meaning to press the movement control button, for example. In contrast, the user may press the movement control button while meaning to press the determination button, with the result that proficiency has been required for the user to master those buttons.